Fertility conditions affect millions of female's each year. According to the National Center for Health Statistics, approximately 6.1 million women between the ages of 15-44 have impaired ability to have children (data for U.S. in 1995). While in general all of these such conditions adversely affect a woman's fertility, they in fact are a heterogeneous group of conditions such as infertility, subfertility, early pregnancy loss, spontaneous abortion, and the like.
A variety of different treatment strategies have been developed over the years in attempts to address female fertility conditions, including hormonal therapy, in vitro fertilization, artificial fertilization, embryo transfer, etc. However, despite these treatment strategies, disorders of impaired fertility remain a major clinical problem.
As such, there continues to be an interest in the development of new protocol options for treating fertility conditions.